What's family for?
by Maeve007
Summary: "Why do you keep doing this?" "Well, we're family, right?" A runaway from North Korea, the country herself. As the Asia family tries to hide her, they find the task nearly impossible. As the problem grows, they must find a way to heal their broken family while trying to keep her a secret. If the wrong people find out, old scars could be renewed. Worst case, Cold War 2 starts.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: North Korea manages to escape the her government. Desparate, she goes to China and begs to let her hide. While she's there, the asia family has bit of reunion. But with her country in tatters, her sanity is worse for wear and her (kinda) family helps and tries to keep away the dictator who is looking for her. Not to mention America (and the rest of the allies) aren't exactly happy to see her...

**I do not own Hetalia. **

China watched North Korea, no, Im Hwa Jin sleep. Starvation let her impossibly thin and the cheekbones prominent on her face. Yet, there was still a touch of youth in her, and it amazed him how someone so old-much, much older than Japan yet still younger than him- and facing so much hardship could look like that. She looked peaceful, much more peaceful than when she first came.

_"Please!" She cried, her clothes torn and bloodstained. "They're after me! I need to hide here! Just for now!" In his shocked and groggy state, China had half a mind to deny her request. The North Korean government was not something to be messed with. Yet, looking her teary face and the poor state she was in, he thought to hell with it and let her in._

Once she was in, she fell to her knees and cried. China tried to get to go to bed but in panicked, traumatized state, she screamed, blubbering on about how she had to stay vigilant or they would find her. He gave her some tea and after managing to calm her, she tiredly agreed to go to bed as long as it was with him.

Hours later, here China was, lying next to her and watching her as the sun started to come up. How did she manage to escape? Remember her bloody clothes, it must have been painfully hard. It hit, what was he going to do? How could he handle this? He felt panic slowly edging it's way into him and he shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't afford to think like that right now. Looking at the clock, he realize to was almost six. He managed to wriggle out of her grasp and pick up his phone. Hwa Jin twitched but thankfully did not stir. He tiptoed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He supposed that he should call Yong Soo, after all, he was Hwa Jin's younger brother. Yao sighed, knowing that South Korea was not a morning person and prepared for the worst as he dialed his number.

"Urgh. Whadaya want?"

"Yong Soo, it's me aru."

"Hyung? What the hell are doing, callin' me this early da-ze?"

"It's... I need you to come over here. And don't tell anyone aru."

"What? Why?"

"Just get here aru. She's here."

"..."

"Yong Soo?"

"I'm coming."

China sighed. South Korea had hung up. He had sounded so serious at that last moment. He tiredly walked back in the room where, to his suprise, North Korea was sitting up. She was slouching, which was quite unlike her and staring blankly at the wall.

"U-uhh...Good morning Hwa Jin aru!" He said, faking cheerfulness and sitting down. Her blank gaze shifted to China. "Morning...China-sama." She mumbled.

China inwardly sighed. Even is this situation, she was formal as always. He realized in alarm that the robe, tied hanbok style, she was wearing was slowly slipping off her too thin shoulders.

He had insisted that she change out of her terrible, worse for wear, North Korean military clothes. However, he could only managed to get her in one of his robes.

"Uhh...your clothes are-" He suddenly interrupted by the door slamming open. "Where is she Hyung?!" A familar voice shouted. To China's dismay, it was South Korea with Taiwan and Hong Kong in tow. North Korea took one look at Yong Soo and screamed.

Yao jumped up and shoved South Korea and co. out of the room shutting the door behind him. Right before he did, he shouted "S-sorry about them aru."

Now outside the room, Yao whisper-shouted "What were you thinking aru!" "I had to see Noona, Hyung! I want to know if she still hates me!" Yong Soo whisper- shouted back. "Why did you bring them?" Yao said, gesturing to Taiwan and Hong Kong who had been quiet until now. "I didn't believe Yong Soo when he told me that onee-San was here." She said with a determined face. "I had to see her for myself to see if she was okay!" Hong Kong looked normal except his kind of thick eyebrows were knitted together in concern. He looked away and said bluntly "Taiwan made me." Yao sighed. "I told you not tell anyone aru." Yong Soo opened his mouth to defend himself when the suddenly the door opened. North Korea stepped out, her demeanor seeming calm with her hands together in the (thankfully fixed) robe's sleeves in front of her chest. Her faced was slightly fearful as she whispered "Yong Soo?"

.

.

.

_That night in her dreams_

Red. She loved red. It was always her favorite color and now she was knee deep in it. She took a sloshing step forward and felt her boots step on something. She stuck her hand in the red liquid and felt a hand. Cautionly, she pulled it up. A body. She wiped the blood from it's face and gasped. Yong Soo. Only, his face wasn't full of live like it normally was. It was pale. Dead. She screamed and dropped her little brother's corpse. With a _splash!_ it dipped back into the red liquid. No...it was blood . She was knee deep in blood. She buried her hands in her hair, desperately trying not to lose it. Her short hair. She had cut it to her neck back in the Korean War when she decided to put military first, or rather, when she was _forced_ to military first. "A dream." She reassured herself. "It has to be." All this blood...it was her own fault. The prisoners in the concentration camps, her suffering citizens, the Korean War... "Argh!" She cried. "Shut up!" _No._ This wasn't her fault, it was Russia and America's. They used her and Yong Soo for their communism versus capitalism war game. And Japan slaughtered her people. They should die. _THEY SHOULD ALL DIE! _"Gaah!" She screamed in pain as she pulled her own hair out. No...Peace... all she wanted was peace. She screamed as her mind declared war on itself.

.

.

.

_Back to the Present_

Her mind flashed back to corpse that had been her little brother in her dream. Now here he was, alive. She whispered, afraid Yong Soo, _all of them, _would crumble into blood again. "Yong Soo?"

**A/N**

**I hope you guys like it! Wow that was angsty. Don't worry, it won't all be like that. I'll write some more if you want. I couldn't find any good story with North Korea and the Asia Family so I decided to write one. This is my first fanfic. I picked the name Hwa Jin for her since I had a cousin in Korea who died (I'm Korean btw) and I wanted to honor her I guess.**

Translations:

Noona- big sister for guys (Korean)

Oneesan- big sister (Japanese)

Hyung- big brother for guys (Korean)


	2. Chapter 2

"She's here."

South Korea nearly dropped the phone (a Samsung Galaxy III to be exact). Her? Hwa Jin had... After all these years...

A selfish little part of him was mad and perhaps a bit envious of China. She had come to Hyung for help and not him. He couldn't blame her, what with the highly guarded border between them, but still...she hadn't even been the one to call him. Of course she had told him that she hated him that day many years ago...

_He was on his knees, exhausted and injured what felt like a dozen places. There she stood, straight and tall right in front of eyes were narrowed and her face was bloody and unreadable. "I-I hate you!" She shouted. Yong Soo's eyes widened. What? "You should just die!" She cried. He looked at her face, desparate for something to give away that she was lying...Tears. An endless river of tears streamed down her face. He smiled, ignoring the way it hurt his face muscles. "Then what are you waiting for?" He said hoarsely._

_She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Yong Soo..." she said, her voice cracking with emotion. His smiled widen. There is was. Emotion. He felt at peace knowing that Hwa Jin would be the one to end it, not that Russian bastard that controlled her._

_"I'll save you Yong Soo!" Shouted an obnoxious voice. He saw a flash of wild blonde hair and suddenly America was about to shoot her. "Wait!" Yong Soo cried, but Alfred pulled the triggered. There was a clang! as metal clashed with metal to reveal Russia, who had blocked the bullet with his pipe. "What do you think you're doing Fredka?" He said in a thick Russian accent. "I'm defeat your little commie crony, ya damn commie bastard." America spat._

_Russia stood defensively in front of a shocked looking Hwa Jin, his smile never faltering as blood dripped from his mouth and America panted. He turned her around and escorted Hwa Jin away. "Another day Fredka, da?" He said. America lowered the gun and escorted Yong Soo in the opposite direction._

_Yong Soo looked back at his sister. Russia whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widen and she shot him a hateful glare before turning away. Yong Soo was shocked. She really hated him? He turned around, his armed reached out towards her back. Just as he was about to open his mouth, America grabbed his hand. "Let it go for now." He said. Yong Soo watched as Hwa Jin disappeared with Russia into the distance. He looked around his desolated city. He buried his head into his hands and cried as Alfred tried to comfort him._

Anger bubbled in his stomach. But he managed to squash it down. Yong Soo couldn't be mad at America, he had been his ally in the war and had helped along his economy. But... No he had to get going to China's house. He had to see Noona.

Yong Soo fumbled to turn the phone off. He rushed to change into his normal attire. He was pretty sure he tied it wrong, but he couldn't care less. All that was on his mind was her.

As South Korea dashed down to the bottom of the luxurious apartment complex, memories flashed before his eyes.

Him, as a child, being dragged away by Hwa-Jin, away from the angry figure that was China. Only later would he find out that at that moment, both her and China, cut all tie to each other and declared war. She had only been a teenager, or perhaps her early twenties, then, against an experienced soldier.

He remembered how suprised the men in the army had been when a woman rose up the ranks, only to reveal after that she was their country, the great Gejoseon.

He smiled. Their faces had really been priceless.

Her crying face as she lost the Manchuria to China, as he, himself declared independence as the state of Jin, as she was conquered by Japan.

He frowned as he jumped into the car (a hyundai. He was prideful of the things he made). Now was not the time for that. He started the engine and right when he was about to leave, Taiwan and Hong Kong ran out of his house, confused as all hell.

"Yong Soo! Where are you going?" shouted a shrill, girly voice, probably Taiwan. Said country mentally facepalmed. Right. He had dragged the two over for a sleepover.

"You can't just, like, leave us here dude. You're the one that wanted us to come here. You're a, like, terrible host." Yong Soo's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he tried not to hate Hong Kong valley girl accent, or his attitude at the moment.

"Get in." he stated. Taiwan was taken back, she hardly ever heard Yong Soo this serious. "I said get in! C'mon, I don't have much time shibaloma! It's about her."

Sensing the tension, Taiwan took a step to get in the car but Hong Kong grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly. "There is, like, no way we're getting in. We don't even know what's going on!"

Taiwan, now annoyed, along with Yong Soo, who was now very tempted to throw his slipper at Hong Kong, turned the tables by making it so she was holding his wrist and pressure pointed him there.

Hong Kong seized up. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay! Mercy!" Taiwan, still not letting up, dragged him to the car, secretly happy that what Japan had taught her had become useful.

The minute they got in, Yong Soo drove at lightning speed, driving through several red lights and stop signs in the process, but this Seoul, who cared?

During the ride, Taiwan realized they were still in pajamas. Hong Kong his eyes as she voiced this observation. "Oh sure, you, like, kidnapped me into a car via pressure point but by all means, let's go back to change clothes."

Yong Soo didn't seem to be listening as he concentrated solely on driving, unless his mind was elsewhere. Taiwan thought what he had said earlier as she fixed her hair in the car window's reflection (A proper lady must always look her best! She frowned at the memory). It's about her. Her...North Korea?

She sat up in alarm. Hong Kong noticed. He mouthed to her something about North Korea, not wanting to disturb the driver. Taiwan nodded, so he figured it too? There was only one woman Yong Soo wouldn't address simply as her.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt and Taiwan and Hong Kong's faces were throw into the back of the front seats. Yong Soo rushed out of the car. The two recognized this place. The outskirts of Beijing, China's house.

They quickly followed Yong Soo out of the car to China's door. Yong Soo rang the doorbell but after a few moments of impatiently waiting, he pulled out his phone and hacked into China's technological keypad lock. As they entered, Taiwan noticed Hong Kong expression. He seemed vaguely impressed but also looked as if he thought he could hack into it at a faster time.

They ran to the room where voices, or at least China's voice, was coming from and Yong Soo slammed the door wide open. There was Im Hwa-Jin, otherwise known as North Korea.

"Yong Soo?" South Korea looked at Hwa Jin in suprise. She looked worse than when he last saw her.

"Noona..." he whispered. He ran up and hugged her. North Korea staggered back, stunned. She hadn't received warmth like this a long time. Taiwan then joined Yong Soo. Too much...It was too much love to handle so suddenly. North Korea then proceeded to faint. She vaguely heard her human name being called as she black out.

**A/N **

**Haha I'm evil. I'm surprised anyone looked at fic at all so thank you for doing so! And extra thanks to that one follower (so far)! I added the little details with Samsung and Hyundai because they're both Korean and I'd imagine Yong Soo having a lot of Korean pride.**

***Gojoseon was the name for ancient korea in 2333 BC to 108 BC.**

*****The Manchuria in the area above North Korea that is now northeast China. Jin was a korean state in the southern part of the korean peninsula from 400 BC to 200 BC.**

****Shibaloma basically means motherfucker in korean. 'Shibal' means fuck.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was in a state of panic. Hwa-Jin body slumping against the floor. "Hwa-Jin!" a desperate voice cried.

China went into action as he quickly scooped her up in his arms (how was it possible she was this light?) and gently laid her on where she had slept previously. He felt her forehead. Cold. Sweaty, but too cold.

Yao Wang turned to Yong Soo. "Korea! Get a towel and dip it hot water!" But the korean just stared at Hwa-Jin unconscious face. Damn, he's in shock. He then turn to Hong Kong. "Xiang! Do what I said!" Hong Kong seemed torn between obeying and objecting. "Just do it aru!" he ordered. Xiang scurried away.

China looked tiredly at Taiwan. "Mei, please bring some tea." She nodded and hurried toward the kitchen. He looked at a still shocked Yong Soo. He gestured for her to sit. As he did, the korean brushed hair out of Hwa-Jin's face.

Her skin was sickly pale, and felt unnatural, like rubber or leather. Her arm were much to skinny, as if all the muscle she once had deteriorated. Yong Soo seemed to noticed the prominent cheekbones on her starved face as his face lit up with concern. Yet, he managed a weak, cumbling smile.

"It's nice to see Noona without her pointing a gun to my face or screaming at me. Even if it's only for a little while." he spoke hoarsely in a melancholic tone, strange coming from someone like Yong Soo.

China felt a breeze and looked up at the open window. Nearly a full moon. It would be full in a few days.

-line break-

Hwa-Jin awoke to the scent of green tea. She sniffed. A hint of lemon perhaps? She opened her eyes further to see a cheery young girl wearing too much pink staring out the window where morning light trickled in.

She looked thinner than last time (last time?), as if she wasn't eating healthily. A voice in the back of her mind told her that neither was herself but that couldn't be true. Her people were healthy and happy and so was she. Or at least that's what her boss said. Thinking about her boss sent a shiver down her spine. She confused as to why. No, she to distract herself.

Anyway, the girl seemed familiar...what was her name? She couldn't remember her country (she was a country, right?) all she could think of was...

"Mei." she whispered. Taiwan stood up straight, startled. Their eyes met. She gasped.

"She's awake! Wake up everyone!" she shouted. Was she excited? A voice next to her groaned at being woken up.

"Aiyah, Taiwan!" Hwa-Jin's eyes widened in silent suprise. What was China doing here? What was anyone doing here?

It was then the past events slammed into her, full force. North Korea held back scream. Not now, control your emotions (those words seemed familiar). Taiwan opened her mouth to retort-she had bags under her eyes, was she always like that?-when the door slammed open.

A flustered Hong Kong and South Korea stood in the doorway. "What? What's going on da-ze?"

Hwa-Jin recognized that annoying 'da-ze'. She looked for something she could use as a weapon. She panicked, finding nothing and tried to crawl to the corner of the room (was this her room?).

A hand stopped her. "It's okay. Sit down and have some tea aru." China. She looked at Yao's face. His voiced seemed reassuring but his eyes commanded her. She sat down. Grabbed the green tea with a hint of lemon and took a sip. The warm liquid soothed her. She stared at Yong Soo, trying to seem defiant.

"I-I need to be alone with her." the korean said. He looked at her and she looked at China. Yao nodded his eyes telling her 'You need to do this.' Taiwan, still skinny and tired, trudged out with him. Hong Kong put in his earbuds, blasting trash he called 'dubstep' and walked out after them.

"S-So... How are you, Noona?" he stuttered. She narrowed eyes at being called his big sister, refusing to meet his gaze. "Fine." she stated coldly. Yong Soo let out a shaky breath.

"I'm Sorry." he blurted. Hwa-Jin looked up in suprise, what did he say? "I'm sorry, okay? For whatever it is I did!" his voice was slowly become louder. "I just can't do this anymore!" He screamed. She was looking him in the eye now, her mouth slightly opened. "I get so tired of hating someone after so long." he rasped.

He looked down at his lap (from what? Sadness? Shame?), he had been sitting down. She took another sip of the tea. "I do too." she replied, turning away. He looked up, now it was Yong Soo's turn to be suprised. "But...Uniting is hopeless. We are too different. Too disagreeable. My boss would never agree to it anyway. It would be best if...if..." her voiced wavered.

She scrunched her eyes closed. No, control your emotions. She took another sip of the tea. She reopen her eyes, calm again. "If we remain sep-" She never got to finish her sentence. She had been tackled into a desperate hug. She froze.

"Don't go..." his voice pleaded. She felt something wet stain her shoulder. Tears? She gasped, remembering a time long ago, back in the Joseon period.

_Neo-Confucianism had become the dominant religion in Joseon at the time. Yet her, that girl Yong Soo given her heart to, whose name had been forgotten, stubbornly refused to convert. She remained a Buddhist and even secretly held ceremonies. _

_Buddhists faced persecution but she stayed faithful to 'the great Buddha'. She paid the price. Hwa-Jin would never know how the girl had been found out but she was dragged to the palace and publicly executed. _

_What a foolish girl, they we're all fools. Fighting over something minor like religion. There was no god in her eyes, after all, if there was, how could he let humans do this to each other?_

_But Yong Soo had been devastated. Crying over her modest grave nearly everyday. "Don't go." he had said, just like now._

_All she could do was confort him. She told him he was in a better place, heaven. She couldn't bear to tell him that such a place probably didn't exist. _

_Yet he further sunk into depression. One night, he wanted to joined her. He poisoned himself. Foolish boy, didn't he know he couldn't die? It was enough to put him into a coma though, and it was only because of the healing art she learn from the ancient shamans back in Gojoseon that pulled him out of it._

_That day, he learned never to fall in love with a mortal again, just like she had centuries ago. They just didn't last._

Now she too was on the verge of tears and for the first time in 70 years, returned the hug.

**Old A/N: ****Wow. I haven't updated in while. Partly because the original file I had written the chapter got deleted (Although I'm kinda thankful, It was pretty bad), partly because I didn't want to write it on my phone (that's what I'd been useing to type the chapter so far but thankfully I have a tablet now). So...I'm really sorry. Honestly, I had forgotten about this for while until suddenly, I got a notification saying someone reviewed my story which reminded to keep writing. So if you want to thank anyone for this chapter, thank oi opakio, my reviewer. I would love to hear from the rest of you too so please review!**

**New A/N: Oh god I screwed up so bad. I forgot I had written something similar to chapter 3 already in chapter 2. Please forgive me for confusing you. ;_; So I changed both chapters to fix it. **

**So a little history lesson, Joseon was dynasty/period in the korean peninsula that lasted 1392-1897. At one point Chinese culture influenced Korean society and introduced Neo-Confucianism which became very popular. Buddhism was discouraged and many Buddhists occasionally face persecution.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. It's June isn't it. ^^' I'm so sorry guys. I was too lazy to do it for a week after the last update and then it became testing hell for me after that. It's the weekend for me so I'm updating now. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The door suddenly barged opened, interrupting the heartfelt moment. North Korea pushed Yong Soo and put up her hands in instinctive self-defense.

"Onee-san! Let's go shopping! I..." The words died in her throat as she noticed what was going on. "Uhhh..."

"Aiyah! Taiwan she's in no condition to go out..." China walked in and froze. He was the first to talk action.

Pushing Taiwan out, who was stubbornly trying to stay in the same place, he said "Well, we better be going! Don't want to be rude ar-"

"Wait."

China looked up. Hwa Jin looked determined. "Could I go?" She mumbled. Now Taiwan looked up in suprise.

"Really?" her eyes literally sparkled. Somehow North Korea knew that this going to backfire but she really did need new clothes. She didn't bring anything when she came here except for the bloodstained clothes she had worn and the gun hidden in her pocket and Hwa Jin didn't know where China had put it. Speaking of which...

"Where's my gun? I wanna bring it with me."

China shook his head. "Even if you were healthy enough, I wouldn't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd look too suspicious aru!"

"Besides," Taiwan added, "it'll be safe in the mall."

"Safe?" North Korea looked as if she never heard the word before.

China shoved a thermometer in her mouth. To his suprise, it was normal. He examined her. She looked pale, sweaty, and exhausted but China had a feeling that bed rest wouldn't fix that. She was breathing normally. Still, he couldn't help but feel as if this was the eye of the storm...

China sighed and looked into the hopeful eyes of Taiwan. Then the mixed expression of South Korea and the as usual indifferent expression of North. China looked down, embarrassed.

"You're fine. It's just...I asked Japan to come today a few days ago to the mall so we could talk today." China muttered.

All of their expressions changed, North Korea's darkening considerably. She hated Japan for the annexation 100 years ago and would probably never forgive him. Her hand balled into fists.

Yong Soo reach out to her. "Honestly, Noona...He might be annoying but he's not that bad anymore."

"How can you forgive him? He never even formally apologized to us!" she shouted.

"He did Noona!"

"He sent one of his representatives! And the apology! A computer could have done better! Never has that brat faced me person to person like a man and said sorry with sincerity! If I see him I'll-"

"North." China said in a dead serious tone. He never called her North anymore. He looked her straight in the eye.

"If you start any international fight with him, I will put temporary sanctions against you."

"Typical. You still favor him."

China's eyes widened in suprise. Was she envious?

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could she said "Whatever. I'll be a good girl." Her face remained indifferent but her voice hinted at a mocking tone.

Taiwan bit her lip. "Well, we should get going." She took North's hand and walk along.

"Wait!/wait da-ze!" both China and South Korea spoke at once.

"You need me to come with you! Noona is Korean and I am a master at Korean fashion so I have to come help!"

Hwa-Jin could tell by the glint in his eye that this wasn't his reel intention but didn't press on it. Later. Naive, innocent Mei didn't seem to notice and just sighed, annoyed by the interference between her and a girl's night out. "Fine. But hurry up and get ready."

"Mei, it'll be hard to communicate with your taiwanese dialect aru. We are in Beijing." China spoke.

"I'll do the talking. You did teach me to be fluent in your dialect of Mandarin." said North.

China hesitanted. "I don't think-"

"C'mon! She said it's fine! Let's go da-ze!" an impatient Korean cried.

"Just avoid me and Japan if you're going to Oriental Plaza. That where we're going."

"I'm going to go to Shin Kong Place. It'll be fine." Mei replied.

China rolled his eyes. Of course she'd want to go there.

"You can't. They're doing innovations." All heads turned to the new voice.

"Xiang! There you are! Get ready! We're going to the Yintai Center!" Mei commanded.

"Don't call me Xiang. I'm, like, older than you. What about Japan? We can't, like, hide North from him forever."

"You just called her North and she's older than you! Besides, we'll cross that bridge when get there." Mei said.

"Hurry up! It's already..." Yong Soo checked his phone. "9:00"

After half an hour ("Taiwan hurry up!" "Shut up Hong Kong! You not a girl! You don't understand!" "Noona's been done for ten minutes!" "Don't you dare drag me into this."), the now fresh group headed for Korea's car.

He turned the key and...there was the sound of a dying cough from the engine. Taiwan sighed, they didn't have time for this. "Let's just, like, get a cab."

Yong Soo backed up in fear. "Are you crazy? They'll kill us!"

"You can't seriously be afraid of taxi drivers." North Korea deadpanned.

"I am serious! They drive like maniacs here!" Yong Soo cried.

Taiwan rolled her eyes. "You'd just be fresh meat if you drove. A taxi driver at least has experience. C'mon let's go."

After walking a couple blocks (they were on the outskirts of Beijing after all) they called for a cab. But their voice were simply drowned out by the honks of cars and shouts of advertisement.

Kiku knew Yao had told him 11:30 but it was 10:00 and he considered it polite to be early. He spotted a blue and white hanbok and a familiar "korean pride" hair curl in the crowds. No wait...there were two of them?

Japan raised an eyebrow. What was Korea doing here in Beijing? And there was only one other person with a curl like that and it was...

He walked closer. Surely it couldn't be...

They made eye contact. It was her.

North Korea narrowed her eyes with pure hatred at him but grit her teeth and turned away.

She shouted something to Taiwan (what was an innocent Mei doing with North Korea?) and everyone in the group (Hong Kong too?) became alarmed. Their cries for a cab became more desparate and louder until they pierced through the noise.

Japan realized what they were doing. No. He had to get to them. He had to know what was going on. He sprinted towards them as they were about to jump into a cab.

They had to get away or they were dead. If Kiku knew he'd opt to do the "right thing" and call the North Korean government.

Hong Kong threw a small wad of cash to the driver. "To the Yintai Center!" she shouted.

He sped up, twisting and turning in a way that would only be legal in China (and maybe India). North Korea clutched the door handle until her knuckles turned white. She hated this, running away. But as she looked back, the familiar kimono wearing man disappeared into dot as they drove away.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. This is filler. The next chapter will probably have more action. Sorry if it was boring, this is just the climbing action (is that what it's called?). Anyway, it's Kiku's debut!**

**Oriental Plaza-the biggest (or at least one of the biggest) mall(s) in China. **

**Shin Kong Place- a really big taiwanese department store in Beijing. **

**Yintai Center- another big mall in Beijing.**


End file.
